


Best Date Ever

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [24]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Flirting, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: “I can’t believe your brother let you borrow his car,” Katelyn giggled when Aaron took his seat behind the wheel.“He took me out on a road test first,” Aaron complained.  “I haven’t had to parallel park since I got my license, but Andrew made me do it three times.”Katelyn reached out and patted his hand gently.  “I can see you’ve been through hell,” she said solemnly.“You joke,” Aaron scowled, “but it might have been the worst experience of my life.”Katelyn rolled her eyes fondly.  “But now it’s you, me, and the open road.”
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/858608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2020





	Best Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Twinyards Appreciation Week for day 5: Adventure.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Katelyn crept down the stairs with her shoes in her hand. All this secrecy wasn’t exactly necessary, but she knew if she woke her mother, she would want to know where she was going and with whom. If they wanted to be on the road sometime in the next hour, it was better if no one knew Katelyn was leaving.

Aaron stood on the sidewalk waiting for her. He smiled at her when he saw her, her favorite soft smile that was only ever directed at her, and she couldn’t help grinning back.

He greeted her with a kiss before opening the door of the car for her to climb in. Two cups sat in the cup holder and she could smell her favorite hazelnut coffee.

“I can’t believe your brother let you borrow his car,” Katelyn giggled when Aaron took his seat behind the wheel.

“He took me out on a road test first,” Aaron complained. “I haven’t had to parallel park since I got my license, but Andrew made me do it three times.”

Katelyn reached out and patted his hand gently. “I can see you’ve been through hell,” she said solemnly.

“You joke,” Aaron scowled, “but it might have been the worst experience of my life.”

Katelyn rolled her eyes fondly. “But now it’s you, me, and the open road.”

“True,” Aaron said, his smile firmly back in place. “Worth it.”

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Katelyn asked, sipping her coffee.

“Nope,” Aaron replied. “It’s a surprise.”

Katelyn leaned back, enjoying the air conditioning and the smooth leather of the seats. One thing to be said about Andrew, he had great taste in cars. “This was such a good idea,” she said.

Aaron didn’t reply but he looked pleased.

“I mean it. We’re going to be so busy next week when we start our residencies. Who knows when we are next going to get the chance to just take off for an adventure like this,” Katelyn said.

“We’ll still go on dates,” Aaron promised.

“I know,” Katelyn said. “I just have the feeling that we’ll want to keep our days off close to home.”

Aaron nodded. “I’m still gonna date the fuck out of you.”

Katelyn laughed. “You always do.” She reached forward and flipped the radio on, looking for something to listen to. The car was set to an oldies station and she soon found herself bopping her head and singing along.

Aaron didn’t join her but he also didn’t stop smiling.

“How long of a drive is it anyway?” Katelyn asked. “Do we need road snacks?”

“You’re still trying to figure out where we’re going,” Aaron teased. “It isn’t going to work.”

Katelyn pouted.

“I brought you a muffin though,” Aaron continued. “I assumed you didn’t get up early enough to both shower and eat breakfast.”

“Rude,” Katelyn gasped, even though he was absolutely right.

“Will you forgive me if I tell you I also brought blue raspberry livewires?” he asked.

“Fine,” Katelyn said. “I guess I can forgive you.”

“They’re behind my seat,” Aaron said.

Katelyn looked and saw a white plastic bag. It contained her promised muffin (banana nut), a plastic baggie full of livewires, and Aaron’s favourite dino-sours.

“You’re so sexy when you’re prepared for everything,” Katelyn said before pulling a piece off the muffin and popping it into her mouth.

“Maybe you’re just easy,” Aaron joked.

Katelyn smirked. “It’s true,” she purred. “You never have to try very hard to turn me on.”

Aaron flushed and cleared his throat. “Andrew would kill me if he knew we were flirting in his car.”

“You know me,” Katelyn replied. “I like to live dangerously.”

Aaron drove for three hours until they reached the coast. He drove another thirty minutes along the seaside, taking first a poorly maintained highway and then a gravel road before he pulled over. There wasn’t much there, just a little strip of beach with nothing around for miles.

“I wish I’d known we were going to the beach,” Katelyn said. “I would have brought my swimsuit.”

Aaron waggled his eyebrows at her. “Who said we needed swimsuits?”

Katelyn swatted him on the arm. “What if someone sees us?”

“There is no one around,” he said. “We’re completely alone.”

“What about sunburn?” she asked, feeling herself weakening.

Aaron rummaged in the back seat and came back with sunscreen. “Prepared for anything,” he said. “Unless you’re scared.”

“Never,” she said, grabbing the tube of sunscreen from him and climbing out of the car to strip down.

“Do my back?” she said a moment later, looking over her shoulder to bat her eyelashes at him.

He was looking at her with the same faintly dazed expression she saw on his face every time he saw her naked. It took him a moment to grasp what she was asking, but he took the sunscreen from her and rubbed it into her skin before taking his own clothes off and doing the same.

They played in the water for a while, splashing each other, dunking each other, chasing each other for kisses, before they climbed out and dragged dry clothes over salty skin and built a sandcastle on the shore.

“I don’t even remember the last time I did something like this,” Katelyn mused.

“You’re having fun?” Aaron asked, looking suddenly nervous.

“The most fun,” Katelyn promised, leaning forward to kiss him and accidentally knocking one of the sandcastle’s turrets into the moat.

He deepened the kiss, uncaring that their hard work was crumbling between them. They would have kept kissing but Katelyn’s stomach growled and interrupted them.

“Hungry?” Aaron asked, breathless from their kiss.

“That muffin was hours ago,” Katelyn admitted, “but I don’t want to leave yet.”

Aaron leapt to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. “You still doubt my preparedness?” He opened the trunk of Andrew’s car to reveal a cooler and a blanket. He had packed a picnic feast with roast beef sandwiches, greek salad, devilled eggs, and monster cookies.

“All my favorites,” she said, smiling brightly at him.

Aaron pulled out a bottle of sparkling apple juice too.

“Fancy,” she said, taking the blanket to spread it out while Andrew looked for napkins in the glove box.

Lunch was delicious; Katelyn enjoyed every bite. After they were done, they sat on the beach and snuggled together, just watching the waves.

“This is perfect,” Katelyn sighed. “I want to do this every day.”

“Me too,” Aaron murmured.

“Not the beach necessarily,” Katelyn continued, “but this: the teasing, the laughter, being closer to you than anyone else in the world.”

“Me too,” Aaron repeated. “That’s kind of why we’re out here.” He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before getting up on his knees.

Katelyn gasped. “Aaron,” she said.

“Katelyn, when I was a kid, I would try to imagine my future and I never thought it would be happy,” Aaron said, opening the velvet box in his hands to reveal a simple solitaire diamond ring. “I didn’t think that love was possible for someone like me. In the years we’ve been together, you’ve opened my eyes to so many things, the most important being, that I am worthy of love and happiness. I love you so much. I want to marry the fuck out of you.”

“Aaron,” Katelyn breathed. “Yes; hell yes.”

Aaron laughed, tears appearing in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Katelyn said, laughing and crying at the same time.

Aaron drew back long enough to put the ring on her finger before kissing her again. They turned back to stare out at the ocean, not ready to pack up and leave yet.

“Hey Aaron?” Katelyn said after a while. Aaron turned to look at her. “Best date ever.”


End file.
